A traditional pressing equipment such as a vise or a squeezing out equipment or other equipment that transforms turning torque into the pressing power through a threaded turning is under the restraint of the following two restraints:
(1) With the use of a finely threaded shaft under the same driving torque, a stronger pressing power can be gain, but with a slower driving speed.
(2) With the use of a coarsely threaded shaft, driving speed may be gained, but under the same driving torque, it gains less pressing power.
To meet the demand of the frequent loading and unloading operation, usually only a moderately threaded groove selection is allowed. This application has a design that on the first driving threaded handle which is a part of a pressing equipment, that is a head with a larger diameter used to produce the pressing power, the second threaded cap with shorter groove distance is attached. By driving this threaded cap, it may produce a latent doubling action power. The sliding part of a pressing equipment is driven toward the pressing position by the first driving threaded handle with high speed at first, then by turning the second threaded cap, the stronger pressing power is produced.